Fever
by saichan1989
Summary: Sebuah cerita singkat ketika Syo Kurusu sedang sakit dan bagaimana Natsuki merawatnya. Natsuki x Syo. Preestablished relationship. R&R?


**Author : **saichan1989

**Disclaimer : **Uta no Prince-sama, Natsuki Shinomiya, Syo Kurusu, dan seluruh elemen UtaPri yang ada di sini adalah milik Broccoli. Saya hanya meminjam mereka untuk fanfic ini. Tidak ada keuntungan komersil apapun yang didapat dari fanfic ini.

**Warning : **Shonen-ai, BL, male x male. Pernah dibaca beta reader sekali tapi belum seluruhnya, jadi mungkin ada kesalahan tanda baca atau penggunaan kata

**Rating : **PG. Fluff dengan sedikit implikasi

**Author's note :**

_Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk meng-klik dan mampir ke halaman ini. Sebelumnya mohon maaf kalau ada yang menunggu kelanjutan fanfic-fanfic sebelumnya karena sedang writer's block berkepanjangan dan tidak ada waktu menulis. Fanfic ini adalah fanfic yang dibuat 2 tahun lalu tapi baru sempat saya publish sekarang. Selamat menikmati. Review jika berkenan, tapi no flames ya_

Syo Kurusu benci sakit. Sakit membuat segala rencananya terhambat, menjadikan tubuhnya lemas tidak berdaya, dan membuatnya terpaksa menghabiskan waktu seharian di kamar asramanya. Ah, tidak, kita tidak sedang membicarakan sakit jantungnya yang membuatnya sering terkapar dan kehilangan sebagian masa kecilnya itu, tetapi sakit 'biasa' yang sangat umum diderita orang banyak di kala cuaca tidak menentu seperti sekarang: flu.

"Ha-tssyiii!" satu bersin lolos dari hidung Syo dan membuat pemuda pirang pendek itu sedikit terlunjak dari posisi duduknya sekarang. Tangannya dengan terburu-buru meraih salah satu tisu yang berserakan di atas kasur di sekelilingnya dan menyeka hidungnya sampai bersih. Ia kemudian menyentuh kepalanya dan menggigit bibir karena bersin barusan telah membuat kepalanya yang sudah terasa berat semakin berdenyut-denyut.

"Cih, kepalaku," ujarnya kesal dengan suara sengau. Ia terdengar seperti seseorang yang tengah bicara dengan hidung terjepit yang sudah tidak tidur dua hari. Syo memegang tenggorokannya yang terasa hangat dan ia menelan berkali-kali setelah berbicara barusan. Tenggorokannya kering betul… Haus.. Sangat menyiksa… Dan sekarang perutnya pun berbunyi kencang. Lengkap.

Jam delapan malam lewat. Syo mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap ke arah pintu kamarnya dengan mata lelah. Kemana teman sekamarnya itu?! Natsuki berjanji akan segera kembali membawa makan malam pesanan Syo begitu ia selesai menyelesaikan tugasdengan teman-temannya, tapi mengapa ia belum muncul juga? Syo hanya ingin minum dan makan kemudian segera tidur lagi daripada terbangun begini tanpa dapat melakukan apa-apa.

"Natsuki, kemana sih kau…." Syo memiringkan tubuhnya—dan nyaris terjatuh dari kasur karena pusing—untuk meraih _handphone_-nya dan ketika itu, matanya menangkap obat yang diletakkan oleh Kaoru di atas meja. Sejenak, ia teringat seharian ini Kaoru sudah sangat membantu dengan menemaninya dan merawatnya (meski Syo tidak suka) selama Natsuki tidak ada. Namun, beranjak sore, Syo segera mengusirnya karena ia tahu adiknya itu ada janji kencan dengan Nanami hari ini. Pesan terakhir yang diucapkan Kaoru sebelum ia menghilang di balik pintu adalah, "Segera minum obatmu dan tidur begitu makan. Tidurlah lebih cepat. Aku tahu kau dan Natsuki–_san _kadang suka melakukan kegiatan 'tertentu' di atas jam malam. Tapi, untuk beberapa waktu ini, kau harus menjaga kondisi badanmu, ya," diiringi senyum tak berdosa. Syo rasanya ingin melempar bantal ke muka Kaoru saat itu karena malu dengan pernyataan implisit mengenai hubungan 'spesialnya' dengan Natsuki dalam kalimat adik kembarnya itu.

Syo menggeleng cepat dan mencoba mengembalikan fokusnya ke masalah awal. Ditekannya nomor _speed dial _Natsuki di HP-nya dan menempelkan HP _clamshell _itu di telinganya. Satu nada sambung, dua, tiga… enam kali, dan tidak ada tanda-tanda akan diangkat. Syo menutup teleponnya dan mengulang lagi proses yang sama, dan masih tidak ada jawaban…. Kemarahan Syo memuncak. Sungguh ia ingin melempar HP-nya itu sekarang.

"SYO-_CHAN_! _TADAIMA_!"

HP Syo sudah nyaris lepas dari tangannya ketika didengarnya pintu kamar terbuka dan sosok tinggi berkacamata dan berambut pirang menghambur masuk sambil tersenyum riang. Akhirnya, Natsuki Shinomiya yang ditunggunya sampai juga. Dan Syo benar-benar jengkel setengah mati sekarang karena ekspresi muka Natsuki yang kelewat tak berdosa padahal Syo jelas-jelas telah menunggunya selama setidaknya tiga jam sejak ia menitip makan malam!

"Natsuki! Kau kemana saja?! Aku menunggumu! Beli makanan lama sekali sih!?" Syo melipat tangannya dan menumpahkan kemarahannya yang terakumulasi selama menunggu rekannya itu. Ia tidak suka Natsuki dengan tenangnya masuk dengan wajah super ceria begitu sementara ia di kamar menunggu dengan kondisi badan yang benar-benar menyiksa.

"Maaf, Syo_-chan_… Tadi waktu Syo_-chan_ sms aku baru akan selesai _meeting_ kelas A. Begitu beres aku langsung berangkat ke Saotomate seperti biasanya… Tapi… berhubung sudah gelap waktu kembali, sepertinya aku sedikit tersesat," Natsuki menutup ceritanya masih dengan senyum kelewat tak berdosa tadi. Manusia mana pun yang tidak mengenal Natsuki pasti akan bertambah marah dengan alasan aneh itu. Tapi Syo, yang mengenal Natsuki yang mudah tersesat dan tidak pernah berbohong kecuali terpaksa ini, tahu rekannya itu jujur dan ia tak bisa menyalahkannya. Jadi Syo hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya untuk menahan amarah sebelum berbicara lagi.

"Ahhhh-baiklah-baikla-" ucapan Syo terhenti ketika kedua tangan Natsuki mendekat meraihnya dan menariknya ke dalam sebuah dekapan hangat.

"Syo-_chan_, aku minta maaf… Syo_-chan_ pasti sudah menunggu sangat lama ya… Ah… sampai badan Syo_-chan_ panas begini… Maafkan aku…" Natsuki memundurkan tubuh Syo sedikit dan menatap wajah Syo yang kini memerah, campuran demam tinggi dan Syo yang kelewat gugup dengan pelukan Natsuki barusan. Dalam hati Syo mengutuk betapa ampuhnya satu pelukan dari Natsuki itu. Amarahnya masih tersisa namun sekarang yang jelas, terselip rasa malu karena ia diperlakukan layaknya anak kecil…. Jujur, akhir-akhir ini… sejak mereka terlibat dalam hubungan 'spesial' itu, Syo terkadang tak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri bahwa pelukan Natsuki adalah hal yang ia paling rindukan setiap harinya.

"S-s-s-sudahlah!" Syo panik mendengar kegagapannya dan ia berusaha menstabilkan dirinya sambil melihat ke arah lain. "Kumaafkan kau. Tapi kuharap lain kali kau bisa berangkat lebih cepat, jadi kamu tidak tersesat seperti tadi lagi. Aku lapar tahu!"

Natsuki tertawa kecil melihat reaksi imut teman sedari kecilnya itu seraya menepuk-nepuk kepalanya, "_Kawaii_! Syo_-chan_ memang selalu menggemaskan! Oh iya Syo_-chan_, dapat salam dari teman-temanmu di kelas S. Mereka sangat merindukan Syo_-chan_ lho!"

"Imut darimana?!" pipi Syo kembali merona merah. "….Hnnn… begitu ya… Kalau memang begitu kenapa tidak telpon saja langsung atau kemari sih…"

"Katanya lewat aku sudah cukup Syo_-chan_… "

"Aku tahu sih aku teman sekamarmu… Tapi kalau memang niat jenguk juga bisa… Cuma tinggal jalan saja kan..."

"Ehh… aku juga tidak tahu, Syo_-chan_… Teman-teman kelas A juga banyak yang tanya lho… Tomo_-chan_ juga. Katanya, 'Mana pacarmu yang pendek itu?' begitu…" ujar Natsuki polos, seolah-olah tidak ada kata yang agak tak biasa di kalimatnya itu. Sementara Syo sendiri sudah mau membenturkan kepalanya ke _headboard _kasur karena lagi-lagi ada yang merujuk mengenai hubungan 'spesial' antara ia dan Natsuki. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi sepertinya, kalau perhatian Natsuki agak terlalu berlebihan padanya… Dan meski tak ada satu pun yang tahu kenyataan sebenarnya, banyak yang sudah menduga hubungan mereka sudah lebih dari sekadar teman. Harapan Syo yang paling utama dengan kondisi seperti sekarang adalah bahwa Ringo-_sensei_ maupun Hyuuga-_sensei_, dan terutama Shining-_sensei_ tidak mengetahui fakta hubungan 'spesial' antara ia dan Natsuki.

"Syo_-chan_?" Natsuki memanggil namanya sekali lagi begitu ia melihat Syo rasanya seperti ingin mengubur dirinya dalam-dalam.

"…..Uhhh—tidak penting! Makanan! Mana makanannya Natsuki?!" Syo mencoba mengalihkan topik. Sekalian, lagipula memang sekarang perutnya sudah meraung-raung minta diisi. Ia menyodorkan tangannya meminta bento makan malam yang telah ia tunggu daritadi.

"Baikk-!" Natsuki menjawab riang dan membuka kantong plastik yang ia bawa, lalu menyerahkan isinya pada lelaki di hadapannya. Sekotak bento berisi makanan Jepang Syo terima dan buka dengan ekspresi kelaparan. Diambilnya sumpit yang menjadi satu paket bento tersebut dan ia patahkan jadi dua dengan sedikit tak sabar.

"Itadakimasu!" Syo berucap semangat untuk pertama kalinya dan memutar sumpitnya, bersiap mengambil lauk tempura dari dalam kotak ketika tiba-tiba Natsuki berteriak.

"AAAHHH!"

"E-ehh? Ada apa lagi kali ini, Natsuki?!"

"Maaf! Syo_-chan_ sakit begini kenapa malah tidak kusuapi! Aku lupa!" dengan cepat Natsuki mengambil sumpit dari tangan Syo. Syo melongo untuk sesaat dengan apa yang tengah terjadi dan tangannya terhenti di udara di posisi terakhir ia memegang sumpit. Dengan tangan terkepal menahan amarah, ia menatap Natsuki yang mengabsen isi bento yang ia beli dengan sumpit. Setelah memilih-milih, Natsuki mengambil salad sayurnya terlebih dahulu sambil menyodorkannya ke mulut Syo.

"Katakan 'AAHH!' Syo_-chan_!" Natsuki tersenyum, sumpit berisi sayur ditodongkan ke muka Syo. Melihat itu, tangan Syo makin terkepal kuat dan gemetar dengan gemuruh emosi yang makin meluap di ubun-ubunnya dengan segala kepolosan Natsuki yang pada akhirnya melampaui batas kesabarannya juga. Tak kuat lagi, ia meninju kasur yang ia dan Natsuki duduki keras-keras.

"Apa-apaan kau?! Aku mau makan! Biar aku lakukan sendiri! Aku bukannya sakit parah atau apa yang sampai membuatku kaku tak bisa bergerak! Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil, bodoh!" teriaknya keras. Andai saja kamar mereka tak kedap suara pasti suara Syo sudah terdengar sampai ke sebelah.

"Hee… kenapa Syo_-chan_? Ini kan supaya Syo_-chan_ yang demam bisa tetap berbaring sambil makan? Kalau makan sendiri kan repot nanti tumpah-tumpah di kasur," wajah Natsuki terlihat sedikit sedih dengan penambahan kata 'bodoh' di akhir kalimat Syo. "Aku hanya berusaha membantu Syo_-chan_ sebagai permintaan maaf karena telah membuat Syo_-chan_ menunggu. Ijinkan aku merawatmu Syo_-chan_…"

Tatapan mata Natsuki saat itu sungguh membuat Syo tak nyaman. Tidak menusuk tajam tapi terlihat sedih dan kecewa yang membuat dada Syo sakit. Ia benci kalau Natsuki mengeluarkan ekspresi seperti ini, ekspresi yang membuat Syo merasa sebagai orang terjahat di dunia. Belum lagi, ia bisa merasakan bahwa Natsuki benar-benar berniat tulus membantunya dan merawatnya sepenuhnya.

Sumpit berisi sayur masih teracung ke mulutnya sementara pikiran Syo berdebat antara harga diri dan egonya dengan sisi kemanusiaannya yang merasa bersalah dengan Natsuki. Syo menunduk dan menekan titik di pelipisnya dengan gusar… _Oh Tuhan kenapa aku tak bisa makan dengan biasa saja…_ Syo menghela napas panjang… dan akhirnya menyerah dengan hati nuraninya. Ia duduk bersandar ke _headboard_ sambil mulutnya menerima suapan sayur dari Natsuki.

Mata Natsuki langsung berbinar-binar melihat Syo mau memakan sayur dari sumpitannya. Dengan senyuman semanis malaikat, Natsuki kembali menyuapi Syo dengan sabar sambil sesekali mengusap pipinya dari ceceran nasi.

"Seperti suami istri saja ya," komentar Natsuki polos tanpa sadar.

"…..Apa katamu?" Syo nyaris tersedak nasi yang ada di dalam mulutnya mendengar pernyataan rekan duetnya itu. Urat amarah kembali muncul di dahi Syo setelah ia tadinya mulai merasa nyaman dengan situasi yang sebenarnya memalukan itu.

"Seperti suami istri-! Aku menyuapi istriku yang terbaring sakit karena kecapekan mengurus rumah tangga!" lanjut Natsuki sambil menyuapkan sepotong tempura terakhir dari bento.

"Kau kenapa sih Natsuki?! Bisa berhenti menyeretku ke dalam dunia fantasimu itu tidak sih?!" ujar Syo sambil menahan tangan Natsuki yang menyodorkan tempura. Pipi Syo terasa panas… Dan ia tak bisa menjelaskan emosi aneh yang berkecamuk di dalam dadanya mendengar Natsuki mengumpamakan hubungan mereka sampai sebegitunya. Suami istri? Serius. Ia tak pernah membayangkan sampai ke situ. Sejauh ia menerima pernyataan cinta Natsuki beberapa bulan lalu, yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah menjalani debut sembari menyembunyikan hubungan mereka.

"Tapi aku serius Syo_-chan_… Di masa depan aku ingin terus seperti ini.. Kalau perlu kita menikah, Syo_-chan_!"

Menikah….?

"Menikah katamu?! Kita masih berumur belasan tahun, baru memulai debut! Jalan masih panjang! Jangan bercanda!" balasan Syo datang dengan lantang.

"Tidak bercanda, Syo_-chan_!" Natsuki mendadak meletakkan sumpitnya, memegang satu tangan Syo yang tadi menahannya. Mata hijaunya menatap lekat-lekat bola mata biru Syo dengan serius, membuat jantung Syo berdegup-degup tak normal, gugup.

Syo kehabisan kata-kata dan ia mencoba kabur dari genggaman Natsuki. _Ini sudah kelewat batas_, pikirnya gusar. Tapi Natsuki tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan melepasnya sebelum Syo menjawab ajakan tak langsungnya tadi. Kehabisan akal untuk menjawab Natsuki dalam mode serius ini, Syo mengambil sumpitan tempura tadi dan menyuapkannya langsung ke mulut Natsuki.

"Mmhhp?" Natsuki kaget dengan tempura yang disuapkan paksa ke dalam mulutnya namun mulai mengunyah sambil bergumam, "Ewnhak!". Natsuki terus mengunyah hingga hampir tersisa sedikit ujung dari udang tempuranya. Entah dapat ilham darimana, Syo menunduk dan menggigit ujung udang yang tinggal seiris tipis itu. Otomatis, satu ciuman manis mendarat di bibir Natsuki yang kaget dengan manuver Syo itu.

Pipi Natsuki seketika berubah warna semerah tomat dan secara refleks ia memeluk Syo dan membalas ciumannya. Syo tahu Natsuki tidak akan melepaskannya dan membiarkan Natsuki menciumnya lembut. Setelah beberapa saat, Natsuki mundur dan mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat isi perut Syo jungkir balik, "_Kawaii_! Syo_-chan_ _daisuki_!"

"…Sekarang diamlah dan bereskan kotak bentonya. Aku mau minum obat dan tidur," Syo memalingkan mukanya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang sekarang sewarna dengan Natsuki. Natsuki terkekeh pelan dan menutup kotak bentonya sambil mengangguk. Beberapa saat kemudian, kasur Syo bersih dari sisa makan dan satu obat flu telah sukses Syo telan. Syo kembali berbaring di kasurnya sambil menyentuh kepalanya sendiri. Baguslah, demamnya turun.

"Nee… Syo_-chan_," ia mendengar Natsuki memanggil namanya ketika efek obat tidur dalam obat flunya mulai bekerja dan matanya mulai sulit dibuka.

"Apa, Natsuki?" jawabnya pelan.

"Bolehkah aku duduk di sini menunggumu? Aku tak bisa tidur memikirkan kondisimu…"

Syo membuka mata dan melihat Natsuki telah menggeret satu kursi makan mereka ke samping tempat tidurnya dan duduk di sana dengan wajah khawatir. Tangannya menyentuh tangan Syo yang satunya dengan lembut dan setengah protektif.

Keheningan sesaat muncul di antara mereka saat Natsuki menunggu jawaban dari Syo dengan perasaan sedikit was-was karena biasanya Syo akan menolaknya. Tapi ia sangat ingin berada di samping Syo saat ini.

"Syo_-chan_…."

"…Lakukanlah sesukamu," Syo akhirnya menjawab pelan. Ia terlalu lelah untuk berpikir atau melawan sekarang. Mungkin efek obat… Atau mungkin itu adalah jawaban paling jujur dari hati Syo yang tidak ia tutup-tutupi seperti biasanya. Jawaban Syo itu langsung disambut senyum lega Natsuki dan ia dengan lembut memberikan kecupan ke kening Syo yang terbaring.

"Selamat tidur," bisik Natsuki pelan sambil mengelus-elus rambut pemuda di hadapannya. "Semoga Syo_-chan_ selalu dilimpahi mimpi indah," genggaman di tangan Syo makin erat dan ia mencium kepalan tangan Syo sayang.

Mau tak mau, Syo merasa sangat bersyukur Natsuki ada di sampingnya sekarang… dan ia akhirnya mampu melayangkan senyuman tulus pertamanya malam ini pada 'teman spesial'-nya itu sebelum terlelap dalam tidurnya.

"…..Terima kasih, Natsuki…. " Syo berkata pelan dan menutup matanya. "Selamat malam…."

**Translasi:**

Tadaima : "Aku pulang" / "Aku kembali"

Kawaii : manis / imut

Daisuki : "Aku suka" / "I love you!"


End file.
